Goodnight, Dipper
by Sola Haze
Summary: Little Dipper AU. After Weirdmageddon finishes, and Dipper is finally let out of the hospital, Mabel finds Dipper having a nightmare. Sibling bonding fluff and angst.


**Plumb3r**

 **Do you think you could do a story AU of Gravity Falls where, instead of the twins both being twelve, Mabel is 12 and Dipper is 7. Like, the story ends up with Little Dipper getting seriously injured and having to go to the hospital. Mabel ends up blaming herself for not watching out for him, and tries to find a way to make him feel better.**

 **The moment I got this request, I immediately had an idea for it. Basically, this takes place after Weirdmageddon, because what easier way is there for a little kid to get hurt and to create angst. Plus, thinking about it, I would _kill_ to see a version of Weirdmageddon when Dipper is little. Weirdmageddon may not have been what you wanted, but ****hopefully** **,** **I can make it worth it!**

* * *

Mabel and Dipper struggled as Bill fit through one of the fearamid's triangular doors, dragging the captive siblings with him. The fist clenched around their torsos did not yield, even as Dipper's tiny little fists pounded against it with a fierce hatred and panic.

Mabel looked down to see Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford in a triangular cage below. Suddenly, she knew what was about to happen next.

"Alright Ford, time's up!" Bill called down to the two with an irritated edge to his tone.

"Mabel!" Mabel looked up to see her little brother reaching out to her, trying to take a hold of her hand like it would somehow make him feel better. Mabel reached out her own hand, taking his. She wouldn't let go. Her little brother needed her. She could see his little seven-year-old body quivering in fear.

Suddenly, the two were jostled apart, their hands separating as Bill waved them around mockingly. "I've got the kids," he said, his manic tone was accompanied by a small burst of agony as the hand enclosing them squeezed briefly, constricting her chest and lungs.

Her eyes snapped wide at Dipper's cry of pain. She looked up to see him wrapping his little arms around his chest, his eyes screwed shut in a twisted grimace. "Dipper!"

But before she could reach out to reassure him, Bill's voice echoed above. "I think I'm gonna kill one of 'em now, _just for the heck of it!_ "

Mabel looked up to see the yellow demon staring down at them, scrutinizing them with mad glee. "No," Mabel whispered, trying once again to grab at Dipper. "No, no!"

His eye turned red, a white shape of a pine tree shone in the center. It cast down upon them like a spotlight of death. " _Eenie_..." the siblings struggled harder.

The white pine tree became a shooting star, deepening the menacing doom over the two. " _Meenie_..." the two stopped struggling.

Once again the pine tree shone over them. The little brother and big sister clutched at each other desperately. No, no, this couldn't be happening! " _Minee_..."

With a cry of fear, the two shut their eyes under the glare of the shooting star. " _ **YOU-**_ "

"Wait!" Ford's voice cut in. "I surrender."

Mabel's eyes peeked open, finding Dipper's big eyes staring back at her in wonderment. They were... they were alive?

Bill narrowed his eye. "Good choice."

Suddenly, Mabel was falling through the air. A second later, she slammed into the floor, thankful of her sweater for breaking her fall, if only slightly. A few feet away, Dipper hit the obsidian floor like a stone, his impact highlighted by a sickening snap, followed by a piercing shriek.

"Dipper!" Terrified, Mabel scrambled over to her brother's side. She put her hands on his shoulders, scanning his face with an agonized desperateness. Oh no, his little child bones weren't strong enough for that impact.

"M-Mabel..." he breathed with a wince. "My leg..."

Mabel's gaze snapped to Dipper's leg, which bent at an odd angle. She felt her eyes begin to moisten. His leg was snapped like a twig. She leaned down to him, burying his face into her sweater. "Dipper, it's gonna be okay," she told him.

"Mabel..." a little voice whispered into her ear. "Grunkle Ford..."

Mabel blinked, looking up. There, only six meters away, stood Ford, extending his hand to Bill. She shook her head. "No..."

"Don't do it, Ford!" Stan shouted, desperately taking hold of Ford's jacket. "It'll destroy the universe!"

"It's the only way," was Ford's grim response.

Bill mirthfully chuckled like this was some kind of five-star comedy routine. "Oh, even when you're about to die you Pines twins just can't get along!"

Dipper's little hands gripped tightly to her sweater.

Ford continued. "My only condition is that you let my brother and the kids go."

Dipper gripped tighter.

"Fine," Bill muttered reluctantly, his hand bursting into blue flame.

"N-no!" Dipper screamed, attempting to raise himself up with a new burst of strength.

Mabel tried to push him back down. "No, Grunkle Ford! Don't trust him!"

Ford didn't meet her eyes. "I'm sorry, kids."

Dipper forced himself to his knees. "No!" he shouted, attempting to crawl forward. His desperate screams were loud enough to hurt Mabel's ears. "No! No!" Dipper was abruptly silenced when a red energy glowed around him, lifting him off the floor. He cried out as he was suddenly thrown backwards, his body slammed into the ground like a ragdoll. Another sickening crunch elicited an agonized screech from his lungs.

Mabel tripped over herself as she threw herself down by Dipper's side, grabbing a hold of him and fiercely hugging her sobbing little brother. "Dipper, it's gonna be alright!"

Bill's voice was bitter. "You should learn when to shut up, Pinetree."

The tears began to stream shamelessly down Mabel's face. "Dipper, it's... it's gonna..." she stuttered weakly. "We'll be..." but she couldn't lie to him. Dipper only whimpered quietly. He already knew the truth.

"Grunkle Stan..."

Mabel tilted her head "What?"

She was cut off by Bill's echoing cackle. She looked over her shoulder and gasped. Stan stood over Ford's limp body, but as he removed his fez, it was clear... Bill had not entered Ford's mind.

Mabel understood. "Grunkle Stan..."

Great uncle Ford pulled the memory gun from inside his jacket, and quickly input the message in before pointing the gun reluctantly at Stan's head. Mabel forced her eyes shut. She didn't want to see this. She didn't want Dipper to see this. She pulled him into one last close embrace as the memory gun let off a single shot

* * *

Finally, Dipper was admitted from the hospital. Mabel had spent every day for two weeks visiting her brother in the hospital. That was, of course, after he got out of the ER. That squeeze Bill had given them had fractured his ribs. The fall had snapped his femur. Being thrown across the room hadn't done that much more damage as it had pain. But none of that mattered now. Now Mabel had her brother back.

She'd missed him not being at home at night, missed his pen-clicking at midnight, the way he chewed on his shirt when he was nervous. She missed the trouble he'd get them into, and how he'd try to protect her, like some adorable little knight. Ultimately, she just missed him being there, with her, not in some weird hospital bed with beeping and the smell of disinfectant.

Luckily, he'd made it out in time for her thirteenth birthday. His was still a few months from now. He'd be eight. Mom and Dad would make a big deal out of it, like usual. And they'd have one of their usual outings, like bowling, or laser tag. But for now, all she could ask for was to have her brother here now.

It was late at night, and Dipper was fast asleep on his bed. Mabel had given him a kiss on the forehead and tucked him in before putting out the lantern like she did every night. Finally, Mabel settled into bed, having her brother home for the first time in weeks. She felt this was the first time she'd sleep soundly...

But, it wasn't too far into her slumber that she was awoken groggily by muttering. Quiet whisperings in a hurried tone. Frantic. Scared. Mabel's eyes opened. She rolled over to see, on the other side of the room, her brother shuddering and convulsing on his bed. She immediately got to her feet.

As she approached his bed, she could clearly see her little brother was dreaming. His legs tangled in the blanket, and he clutched at the pillow like it was his lifeline. There were tears running from his closed eyes.

"No..." he whispered. "Mabel!" he stifled a shriek of grief.

Mabel's breath hitched. She grabbed his arm to shake him awake, but he pulled away.

"B-b-bring her b-back!" he pleaded. "B-bring her..."

"I'm here, Dipper!" she said, shaking his arm as he continued to cry. "I'm fine, I'm alright, Dipper wake up!"

Dipper's eyes suddenly opened, and for a moment, the universe was still. He looked up at her, still breathing heavily, but she could see the relief etched on his face. "M-Mabel?"

Mabel nodded. "Yeah, Dipper?"

Dipper sniffed. "I... I thought you..." he trailed off, the tears starting again.

Mabel shook her head, pulling him into a warm embrace. "No, no, it's all right. I'm not hurt, I'm right here."

They just stayed like that for a few minutes, Dipper's face buried in Mabel's nightgown. Mabel rubbed his back soothingly until his sobs became less violent and he had seemed to gain at least a shred of self-control.

"Dipper," she began, pulling back to look at him. "What were you dreaming about."

Dipper swallowed, and for a second, Mabel felt guilty for bringing it up. "I... he _killed_ you..." he whispered. "And... and you wouldn't wake up... and I t-told him to fix you, b-but he just laughed a-at me..."

Mabel lightly stroked his hair calmingly. "It's okay, Dipper, I'm not hurt." she frowned when he didn't meet her eyes. "How long have you been having these dreams?"

"The last couple days," he explained. "Before that, the nurses had me on too many painkillers."

"You were having these dreams and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry," Dipper whispered. "I didn't want to worry you."

Mabel sighed and shook her head. "You should've just told me. I could've helped you. I mean, what are big sisters for?"

Dipper swallowed. "It wasn't just the dreams..." he said. "I... so much scary stuff happened back then."

Mabel tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Dipper sniffed, the tears beginning to build up again. "B-Bill sent some of his h-henchmaniacs after me... t-to eat m-me," he whispered. "A-and I had to survive alone until W-Wendy found me..."

Mabel found a lump forming in her throat. "You had to go through all that?"

Dipper nodded meekly.

Mabel blinked a few times, her eyes stinging with moisture. "I... I'm so sorry..." she barely managed to get out. "This... this was all my fault. I'm a _terrible_ sister."

Dipper looked up and shook his head. "N-no, Mabel!" he said as she began to cry. "You're the best sister ever!"

Mabel sniffed and looked up. "R-really?"

Dipper nodded. "You're the only thing that kept me going," he said in a strained voice, his big eyes glistening. "I could never ask for a better sister."

Mabel blinked back the tears and found a smile pulling at her lips. "Th-thanks..." she whispered. "You're... you're the best, Dipper."

Dipper nodded, looking down as Mabel wiped a tear from his cheek with her thumb. "M-Mabel?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I..." he looked up. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Mabel smiled. "Sure, brobro," she said with a grin. "Anything you need."

And so, Mabel pulled back the covers and laid down next to Dipper before pulling the covers back up. She smiled, feeling him snuggle in closer to her. She chuckled, patting down his fluffy hair.

"Goodnight, Dipper," she whispered.

Dipper yawned. "G'night, Mabel..."

And for the first time since Weirdmageddon, Mabel slept in peace.

* * *

 **So, looking back, this didn't turn out as nice as I'd hoped. The writing seemed a bit repetitive. But, most of this was written between the hours of ten and one (at night, obviously). Dipper was so hard to not make OOC. I mean, his character in the show is based on "take me seriously" "I'm not some little kid" "I'm here to protect you" kinda stuff. It was hard to write him that way, so I sorta made him a bit like a scared little kid. But imagine a seven-year-old running from 8-ball and Teeth trying to eat him, and seeing his entire reality destroyed, and being forced to go through all Weirdmageddon has to offer. His childishness doesn't seem so farfetched, now does it?**


End file.
